


Perfect betrayal

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, prompt, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Off the prompt, what would of happened if one character from any killing game had of survived





	Perfect betrayal

Sayaka looked around at the worried expressions that mirrored her own as the elevator took them down. None of them could ever know or would ever realise the hidden smile within her until it was much to late. Her plan was going off without a hitch and the vulnerable expressions that surrounded her only further drove her confidence in success 

Earlier that day she had set her plan in motion, after seeing that video she needed to know the truth, she had to get away and a pair of eyes that matched blazing hair had given her the opportunity she was seeking

Her mind had pieced things together that day and reluctantly she had realised her closeness with naegi, who was just to sweet would come into play. Setting it aside though she spent the day setting things into motion, she made closer friends, bonded further with naegi to establish more trust and indulged Leon with some mild flirting thrown in

The elevator came to a stop and she waited before she exited the elevator, going over to her podium with her head down, eyes teary, it was obvious no one would suspect her. After all everything was going to plan, including everyone's obvious mistrust in naegi, the only wildcard seemed to be mrs unknown, kirigiri

After removing the written note from the pad she snuck from the room, she had just switched rooms with the to trusting naegi and now she was slipping the note under the door, with no way back

It was unfortunate that Sakura and asahina had seen her take the knife from the kitchen but she doubted they would bring it up as they had believed her lie to them earlier, though if it was brought up as it had ended up in Leon's chest she had a small lie of forgetfulness in her fear

"But they did swap rooms" the annoying voice of Kyoko was heard once again, thankfully nobody seemed to be backing her as her argument was weak and repetitive. In fact she had had to change her original story and agree to that fact early on but it was fine, it seemed to play in her favour even more

A simple tweak of story had Leon see her leave naegis room and mistake it for where she was staying just as she was conveniently going back to her own room after thanking him. Everyone had believed her story despite naegis desperate pleas and kyokos endless attempts, their fellow captives couldn't be swayed

When they voted it was thirteen to two and the heads slowly spun on the machine, finally she would know the truth. A smile broke across her face as the bear announced they were wrong 

She was announced the victor and he ran through what she had done to achieve it but she wasn't listening, she couldn't see their betrayed faces, all she could see was the faces of her dear friends 

She was about to find out the truth, that they couldn't be dead and she wasn't once again alone

The screams stopped soon after and she faced the bear waiting for what he would tell her. Hope turned to despair once more when she learned the complete truth, she dropped to her knees crying as she realised she was now truly alone


End file.
